futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (Doomsday 2017)
This is timeline of Doomsday 2017 up until the beginning of the new civilizations. 2016 *January 3 – Following the fallout caused by the execution of Nimr al-Nimr, Saudi Arabia ends its diplomatic relations with Iran. *February 7 – North Korea launches a long-range rocket into space, violating multiple UN treaties and prompting condemnation from around the world. *June 23 – The United Kingdom votes in a referendum to leave the European Union. *July 15 – Members of the Turkish Military, declaring a Peace at Home Council, begin a coup. Aircraft are reported over Ankara, and the bridges over the Bosphorus are blocked. *September 19 – The government of North Korea conducts its fifth and reportedly biggest nuclear test. World leaders condemn this act, with the South calling it "maniacal recklessness". *November 8 – The United States holds presidential election. *December 4 – Italy holds a referendum to determine if they remain in the European Union. 2017 *January 6 — Electoral votes formally counted before a joint session of Congress; the President of the Senate formally announces the electoral result. The result is decisive victory for Hillary Clinton with ??% votes, meanwhile Donald Trump gets ??% votes. *January 20 – Hillary Clinton, along with Tim Kaine as vice-president, is officially inaugurate as the 45th President of the United States, and also the 1st Woman President of US. *February 11 – North Korea launches a nuclear missile at Seoul, but it malfunctioned and exploded about 1.3 km high in the air. The result has left Seoul irradiated and abandoned, with the South calling it "an act of aggression". *February 24 – South Korea declares war on North Korea. They form a coalition with NATO members and the United States. *March 16 – Raqqa liberated from ISIS control by Syrian Army and Russian Aerospace Forces attacking from the west and north, with Syrian Opposition and the US-led coalition attacking from south and east. *March 20 – Skirmishes between Syrian forces and rebels occur throughout Raqqa, dozens are killed as tensions remain high between the government and opposition. *March 27 – North Korea successfully nukes San Francisco and Los Angeles with ICBMs. *April 1 – A malfunctioning missile from North Korea intended to destroy San Diego hits Russian territory 15 km from Vladivostok. Russia puts armed forces on alert and suspends diplomatic relations with North Korea. *April 22 – Italy exits the European Union. *May 30 – The United States launches an ICBM at Pyongyang, effectively decimating it. President Assad of Syria condemns the action and declares it "aggression against North Korea." *June 15 – The North-South Korean border is pushed back significantly by coalition forces. *June 19 – Hungary leaves the European Union in a widely-supported move by the Hungarian nationalist government. *July 3 – President Hillary Clinton uses allegations of Syrian support for North Korea to declare war on the Syrian government, declaring a no-fly zone over the country. *July 5 – A Russian Sukhoi Su-35 fighter is shot down by several USAF jets over Syria, which are subsequently shot down by Syrian air defense. *July 6 – The US refuses to apologize and negotiations between them and Russia break down. *July 7 – The President Clinton declares war on Russia, launching America's ICBMs. Russia responds an hour later. *July 8 – The allies of the US and Russia join in and many declarations of war are made while other nuclear-armed nations launch missiles. *July 10 – Many population centers around the world are devastated by nuclear strikes. Major world leaders are killed, and governments all over the planet collapse. Category:Doomsday 2017 Category:2017